Kim Possible vs Evil Steven Universe: Age of Monsters
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven is regenerated and back to normal, but his evil side has taken over the Gem monsters to fight the Gems and Kim Possible. And the Gems get help from... unexpected allies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One year after Steven's defeat and Shego and Ron's deaths. Kim and the Crystal Gems had been working to clean up Steven's forces. He had been destroyed, and kept in the Gem's burning room, where they kept bubbled all of their defeated Gem enemies and monsters. The Gems were sitting at their Beach house. Pearl was inside while Garnet and Amethyst sat on the balcony outside.

Garnet: So. It's the anniversary of our big victory.

Amethyst: And if I know death anniversaries, I'm willing to bet he's gonna come back.

Inside, Pearl was attempting to build furniture. The door to the temple suddenly activated, and opened. Pearl looked to what opened it, and froze.

On another part of the world, Kim was fighting off a group of evil agents. Her Kimmunicator beeped while she was fighting. She clicked it on, and an agent ran behind her, as she knocked him out with a back hand. On the screen, the Gems were shown.

Kim: What's the sitch? One sec.

She took on and knocked out two other agents.

Kim: Ok, go.

Garnet: We have a...well, I can't say it's a problem necessarily, it's just. Get down here and you'll see.

Kim: On my way.

An hour passed, and Kim walked into the room. She saw the Gems sitting around the person she'd never thought she'd see again... Steven.

Kim: No.

The Gems launched forward, grabbing Kim then pulling her out the house.

Kim: Ok. I'm here. And I'll say it. How is that not a problem?!

Garnet: Because he's not evil!

Kim: What?

Pearl: As soon as we walked in, he acted like before he touched the Marker. Nice, caring, sweet, smart, and only occasionally naive and obnoxious.

Kim: How do we know he's not fooling us?

Garnet: He's not. Future vision.

Amethyst: I guess instead of a changed outfit, regeneration changed his mindset. He's cured!

In the burning room, a strange mist was floating around the room. It floated into one of the green contained gems. The gem started to glow.

In the house, Steven had made a Together Breakfast for everyone.

Kim: This is really good, Steven.

Steven: Thanks. You just eat it with your best buds.

A dragging and clicking noise was heard. A disfigured centipede with beetle head with an eye inside of it and a pincer on it's end. Half of it had an engorged arm that it dragged with a disfigured leg and the clicking of its insect legs. The bottom jaw was humanized, and ears sprouted from the side. The Centipeetle talked in a light distorted calmed voice.

Centipeetle: Hello, Gems.

Garnet: It talked.

Kim: What is that?

Steven: The Centipeetle, but uglier.

Centipeetle: I don't think you remember who I really am. A year ago, Shego destroyed me.

Pearl: A year agoooooo...Steven?

Steven: What?

The Gems and Kim got into a defensive stance.

Centipeetle: That's right. It's me. It's Steven.

Steven: I don't get it.

Centipeetle: Let me lay it out for you then. I'm here to bring the world what it needs...

Garnet's arms rose up and opened a door to the burning room.

Kim: And that is?

Centipeetle: Peace of our time.

Multiple Gem monsters burst from the room. An ice monster, a worm monster, and an invisible monster attacked. Garnet tackled the invisible monster, Amethyst took on the worm monster, and Pearl fought the ice monster. The mist left the Centipeetle, as it retreated to its gem. The mist floated into the room, into a small gem, which became a giant bird. It jumped out of the building, and flew away at hypersonic speeds. The Gems finished off the Gem monsters with ease.

Steven: Who was that?

Amethyst: There's something you should probably know about yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gems and Kim had finished explaining Steven's evil background.

Steven: So let me get this straight. I, at one point wanted to destroy all of humanity, and I was destroyed and I retreated to my gem.

Garnet: When you regenerated, we were sure you were still evil.

Pearl: I suppose regenerating forced your evil side out of you. Now it's taken a spirit form that's possessing all of our captured monsters.

Amethyst: Uh, you guys?

Amethyst looked into the burning room.

Amethyst: There are no Gems in the room.

Garnet: That's not good. If he took that many monsters, he'll have no trouble carrying out his evil plan.

Steven: So what do we do?

Kim: No idea. Where would we even start?

In France, Steven's evil side had established a base of operations, and invited the Gems' enemies, Jasper and Peridot. He sent a creature that split her up from Lapis at the bottom of the ocean, allowing him to bring Jasper and Peridot to him. They arrived at his stronghold.

Jasper: So, you split me off of Lapis. Thanks for that.

Peridot: But why did you bring us here?

Steven was sitting in a throne facing away from them, not showing his new body. He revealed himself to be a 7 foot tall robotic human with red eyes and mouth. There were two semi rings around the sides of his head.

Metal form: The name is Steven. But in this form I take the name of the original owner. Now you can call me Ultron.

Jasper: That's the name of the thing that owned that body?

Ultron: That's correct. Can you believe I found it just lying around?

Peridot: No.

Ultron: Ok, I had the monsters do it.

Jasper: You hate the Crystal Gems. I can tell.

Ultron: How did you know?

Jasper: There are training dummies with their faces on them right over there.

Ultron: Yeah. Those. You know that we all make what we try to prevent? Men of peace create machines of war. Invaders like you create protectors like the Gems. People create...smaller people? Uh. Children! I couldn't think of the word for a second there.

Jasper: Is that why you're here? To destroy the Crystal Gems?

Ultron: I'm here to save the world, but also...yeah.

Peridot: You intend to save the humans?

Ultron: Did I say humans? Nope. I said the world. You'll see. They'll all see...

At the home of the Gems, a knocking was heard at the door, but it was soon destroyed. Kim and the Gems jumped to a defensive stance. It was Steven's Gem friend, Lapis Lazuli.

Steven: Lapis!

Lapis: Steven. Jasper was just freed from the ocean. Some monster broke us up as Malachite, and took Jasper.

Garnet: He's getting help from Jasper.

Pearl: And most likely Peridot.

Amethyst: Oh great! Our toughest enemy is teamed up with our other toughest enemies. Now what do we do?

Lapis: I can help.

Kim: How can you help?

Garnet: If you can take us to where the monster grabbed you, I might be able to find its trail.

A few minutes later, Lapis was carrying herself and everyone on water constructs across the ocean. When they arrived where Jasper was taken, Garnet concentrated for a moment, and caught its trail.

Garnet: I found them.

Lapis: Then tell me where to go.

Garnet shifted her arm to create a long path. Lapis followed the path, Garnet retracting her arm as they followed the path. When they arrived they found themselves on the shores of France.

Garnet: It's France.

Pearl: He set up here?

Amethyst: Never saw him as a fan of crêpes.

Kim: You sure you're not going to stick out?

Amethyst: It's France, and we're brightly colored people. We'll be fine.

They walked inconspicuously through the crowd, reaching the temple where Steven had set up.

Kim: How do we get in without being spotted.

Garnet: Peridot is overseeing something in there. If we can grab her we can get information from her.

Garnet snuck through, but only found a big throne. She walked in, found Peridot working on her hand console, then stretching her arms out, grabbed Peridot, then shot back to the group.

A few minutes later, Peridot was tied up in Amethyst's whip.

Peridot: I'm not talking. You know that right?

Pearl: We figured you'd say something like that.

Amethyst: Tell us where Jasper and Steven went!

Peridot: He calls himself Ultron now. And I'll never tell!

Amethyst tightened her whip grab just barely.

Peridot: AH! OK! I'LL TALK! HE AND JASPER WENT TO A HUGE GEM MINE, TO TAKE THEM TO THE KINDERGARTEN AND REACTIVATE IT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

All the Gems had horrified looks on their faces.

Kim: What's happening? What's the Kindergarten?

Garnet: It can't happen. We have to stop him. Where are they?

Peridot: 200 Earth kilometers that way.

Peridot pointed one direction.

Garnet: You're coming with us.

They took Peridot with them as Lapis used water constructs to carry them back across the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ultron arrived at the Gem mine. Ultron fired a blaster from his hand, tearing a whole in the wall. He walked in, finding workers breaking rocks to unearth gemstones. The overseer saw him.

Ultron: Whose in charge here?

The overseer walked in to greet them.

Overseer: Who exactly are you?

Ultron: Don't worry about who I am. I want all the gemstones collected here over the years.

Overseer: Why? Trying to make more allies for the Gems? You a friend of them?

Ultron swung around and chopped off the overseer's arm. He screamed in pain.

Ultron: Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. BUT WHY?! Don't compare me to the Gems. They are sick freaks of nature!

Kim: Oh come on. They aren't that bad.

Ultron saw the Gems, Lapis, Peridot, and Kim come in on Lapis' water constructs.

Ultron: Peridot. Can't believe you gave up confidential information!

Steven: Glad we got here before you could do, whatever it is your planning. What are you trying to do, anyway?

Ultron: So glad you asked. Because I'd like to take this time to explain my evil plan...

Ultron used a telekinetic glove to pull Garnet to him, then started blasting her with finger lasers. A bright blue spiked spider cave monster dropped down to attack the others. Ultron pulled Garnet out of the mine to fight her in the air.

Garnet: Where's Jasper?

Ultron: I sent her on a scouting mission. Not that that matters.

Jasper was sitting atop of a building in another area, looking over everything. Peridot suddenly warped behind her on a placed pad.

Peridot: Finally was able to get away from the Gems. Jasper?

Jasper: Look at them, Peridot.

Peridot looked over, seeing human families playing and having fun.

Jasper: They all live lives that are so peaceful and complicated. All this time I've fought for the wrong side. I see what Rose fights to protect on this world. Peridot. We can't let Ultron kill these people. They have purpose just like Gems. We have to do whatever it takes to save them.

Peridot: If that is what you believe we should do...wait. Save the humans?! Are you serious?!

Jasper: You really think you want to challenge me on this one? Because I can crush you into the dirt if I have to. You know the Gem Destabilizer doesn't affect Homeworld-born Gems like myself. So you can test me on this, and cease existing five seconds after, or help me and live longer.

Peridot: Fine. We won't last and longer than five seconds on Ultron.

Jasper: Alone maybe.

Peridot: What? Oh no. Jasper! It's one thing to save those humans, but working with the Crystal Gems? You're crazy.

Jasper: As if you could think of something better.

Peridot: I...ok you win.

Kim, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis were battling the Cave creature. It launched two appendages at Pearl and Amethyst, and Lapis pushed them away with a wave of water secreted from the cave walls. Kim dove underneath to find multiple small appendages. She fended off the attacks all at once, grabbing all the appendages, then plugging a grenade in the mouth underneath. This caused it to explode, retreating to its Gem. Garnet had defeated Ultron, aiming a gauntlet rocket at him.

Ultron: This isn't the end. It's only beginning. All will come to an end. People look to the sky and see hope, but after this, they'll look to the sky and see me.

Garnet: I'll never let that happen.

Garnet blew up Ultron with a gauntlet rocket. Steven's evil side floated from the burnt husk, and shot away.

The group met back together.

Kim: Monster's dead.

Garnet: Ultron's gone, but Steven's still out there.

Steven: No, I'm right here.

Garnet: Your evil side.

Steven: Oh.

Jasper and Peridot warped into the mine on a pad.

Jasper: Hello, Gems.


End file.
